Planten Heights
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: Petey Piranha's world is out of control when he opens up a forbidden chest and is in a new world. Then he finds out that King Boo is captured by a new villain and it's all up to Petey to save him! A remake of "Super Petey Piranha".
1. Chapter 1

Ok let me explain something. I used to do this story called "Super Petey Piranha" and thought it was cool. Until the story itself didn't make any total sense so I took the time and remade the story but with a different plot and story. I own the idea for the story but the rest... I think you all got the right idea.

* * *

Planten Heights

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated T

Plot: Petey Piranha's world is out of control when he opens up a forbidden chest and is in a new world. Then he finds out that King Boo is captured by a new villain and it's all up to Petey to save him! A remake of "Super Petey Piranha".

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in the Boo Forest, some of the Boos were having fun ether taking nice walks and playing tag.

Today however was quite different.

The king himself was taking a walk with two other Boos when he saw something at the corner of his eye.

"What the heck?" the Boos went though the bushes to invesagate. Two seconds later those same Boos were dragging a black chest with red markings.

King Boo flinched at the sight of the chest, "Oh no… I thought I got rid of that thing."

…

At the mansion Petey Piranha was playing tennis with Boo at the backyard. He was quite amazed on how Boo was getting good at tennis.

Then Boo placed his racket down, "I'm going to get something to drink. Want something?" the little ghost asked. All he got was a nod from Petey.

"Ok then."

Soon the young ghost went to grab two cups when he saw two of the Boos were carrying some kind of chest.

"Hey King Boo!"

This made the king jump and turn to the young boo. "Oh, hello Boo. How was your tennis lesson with Petey?"

The young ghost smiled and told him. Meanwhile Petey was getting bored of waiting for Boo to get the drinks so he went to see what the matter was.

When he got inside to the kitchen he didn't see Boo, but he did see a black chest sitting near the door.

Petey went to check it out. His curiosity was getting to him, he wanted to open it but then "PETEY! Don't open THAT!"

This made the plant jump as King Boo grabbed the chest, glaring at his friend. "Don't EVER try to open this again."

King Boo had taken the chest upstairs and disappeared around a corner. Petey felt sad but Boo came over and hugged him. "It's alright; King Boo isn't normally that angry unless something must be wrong."

And indeed something will be very wrong real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. This is about some history with the black chest and why every and I mean every villain to fear.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was night time and everyone would be asleep by now. But King Boo was not.

He paced around his room thinking about that black chest he'd found that afternoon.

I thought I got rid of it. I thought it would just be happier for me and everyone that thing never exist at all; but I was wrong.

Long ago King Boo had first believed that Bowser the koopa king found the chest while he was planning yet another plot to beat Mario.

But then the koopa king realized that even he knew something was wrong with that cursed black and told his minions never to open it.

But one foolish koopa didn't listen… and vanished without a trace.

Bowser was so angry and scared at the same time that he ordered his kids to get rid of the chest.

Bowser and his kids never wanted to see that thing again.

Until King Boo heard the news, heck even all the villains around the Mushroom Kingdom heard and this causes the villains (if they ever seen this black chest) to not look at it, no touching, and leave it somewhere far away.

That was until King Boo found it. What he wanted to do with the thing, he wanted to ether burn it or bury it somewhere in the Dry Dry Desert.

But he never thought Petey would know of the history behind it (that'll save for another day) let alone even know what it does.

I don't want Petey to get into this because he'll get into more trouble than ever. I never meant to yell at the guy…

So King Boo floated out of the room and headed to the attic. Long ago the attic was home to many dusty things that even the king himself knew it would still be there.

As soon he opened the attic door, he spotted the black chest. It was sitting in the middle of the room with some old cardboard boxes surrounding it.

The king gulped and made his way towards it.

Realizing that it was heavy before, King Boo tried to pull and push the chest towards the door.

It didn't work.

King Boo suddenly saw that the lid was nearly opened and tried to close it…

Then everything went white.


End file.
